Lenn Bladeraider
Lenn Bladeraider (44 BBY - 63 ABY) was a Male Jedi Knight and Jedi Master during the Clone Wars. He served as a Jedi Ace during the Clone Wars. "There are many ways to live you life, and to live your life in deceit, is no live at all" ''- Lenn Bladeraider'' Early Life Lenn was born on Yavin 4 after a passenger ship ran out of fuel and had to land on Yavin 4. The captain of the passenger ship sent a distress signal to the Jedi Order requesting for help. A Unidentified Jedi Master and Mace Windu arrived on Yavin. They met all the passengers. When the Jedi Master got to Lenn and his parents. He stopped and looked at Lenn. He was amazed. He had a Force ability! He told his parents about the Force ability but they denied letting him go with them back to Coruscant. After three hours, the passeger ship was filled with fuel and could leave. The Jedi Master went up to Lenn's parents and said I know you want to keep this little one. I understand and I respect your final decision. Lenn's parents finally gave Lenn to the Jedi Master for him to train him. Training When Lenn turned ten his training time had come. He went through series of tests and Force training. He passed them all and he even passed the Gathering! He was a spended Padawan. His Jedi Master felt like great things were going to come out of this boy. He finished his traning before any other youngling ever before! Padawan His time as a youngling in 34 BBY ended. He was granted a Padawan of the Jedi Master! The Jedi Master and Lenn went on missons together and patrols around Corusant's streets. Lenn was a fast learner and a fast thinker. He was going to become a great Jedi! The Jedi Master was blown away at Lenn's skills. He and Lenn went on deadly missons in Outer Rim taking down pirates and terrorists. Lenn and the Jedi conquered every misson they took.....but one day when Lenn and his master were fighting the notorius sith, Count Dooku, Lenn's jedi master was killed. Knighting In 25 BBY, Master Yoda (his new master) knew the time had come for Lenn. Lenn did many things on his own. He took down many pirates and terrorsits. He saved many lifes. The Jedi Master knew Lenn had to be knighted. He told Lenn that his time as a Padawan had ended. It was time for him to be knighted. Lenn was proud of himslef when heard this news. He was also very young so that could be a mistake but the force guided the Jedi. Lenn was called up to the Jedi Council where he was knighted by his new master Lenn was nineteen when he was knighted. He could now go on missons alone and take in his own padawan. Lenn was ready for whatever was coming Lenn wasn't apart of the First Battle of Geonosis. He just heard the horror of thorugh his Jedi friends. Lenn lost a few Jedi friends on Geonosis. He also heard that there was a new army of clones. Lenn wasn't sure where this 'army' came from but he was told Kamino. He was very wery about any clone he met. He had a very bad feeling about them. Lenn still fought with them on the front lines. Battle of Ryloth When the battle of ryloth hit Lenn was not surprised he knew the Seperatists would want that planet and when he recieved orders from the Jedi Council to go and fight he was quick about it and was there in a day or so, he was in a couple battle grounds across from Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. As Lenn was about to land on Ryloth he peered out through the Gunship door he glared at a battle but that was not his destination...but finally he landed and went to the nearest Republic Outpost and he met up with Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. They talked for a bit Kenobi explaining what happend the past few days...and we heard a beaping noise...it was Obi-Wan's comlink, he turned it on and he and Lenn heard that droids were incoming from a Clone scout... so they jumped on Barc speeders with a few clones behind them and headed towards their cordinance...they soon found theirselves about two hundred yards from them and a homing spider droid shot a lazer and sliced Obi-Wan's speeder bike right in half he fell to the ground, and Lenn quickly stopped his speeder jumped off and ran to Obi-Wan, he had his breath knocked out of him but he was okay... Lenn helped him up and they both ran for the droids with their clone troopers and open sabers ... soon all the droids were gone but the clone had died and little did they know Asajj Ventress was watching them... they slowly walked away and Ventress jumped from her perch. Lenn senced her and grabbed Kenobi's shoulder she then activated her lightsabers... they were in for just abit more combat... Lenn and Obi-Wan plunged into action one got in a saber lock with Ventress then the other one did they all three were getting tired because it was a long battle, then Ventress made her move, she hit Lenn in the stomach lifted him with the force and threw him on Kenobi, that gave her enough time to escape and she did, Lenn and Obi-Wan got up and both rode Lenn's speeder back to base. They soon arrived and realised a huge attack on the base from another direction had happend! The clones were all slaughtered, the base was in flames, the smaller attack had been a distraction...with this sad defeat Lenn and Obi-Wan rode to a different base where they met up with Anakin Skywalker and had some peace for a while but Kenobi had another job and went to another mission and only Lenn and Anakin were left to fight the battle on Ryloth...........As the war raged on, Ryloth was a tough battle Anakin and Lenn had fought many battles and finally finished them off but Lenn remember Ventress she hadn't been defeated yet he thought she escaped to Count Dooku her sith master but when Anakin and Lenn went to Anakin's Flag ship they came to an empty ship with dead clones every where. "These clones were killed by a lightsaber," Lenn said. Anakin agreed, they went to the bridge to see no one there but dead clones, every one was dead. They slowly approached the controls and Anakin stopped Lenn. They both turned around and Ventress was standing right behind them and swung her lightsaber at them they jumped away in surprise, they activated their lightsabers and charged for Ventress, it was a brutal battle, lightsabers swinging like crazy! Lenn force pushed Ventress and she flew and hit the controls and broke the glass, the air was quickly being sucked out, Lenn pushed Anakin into the part with the nearest door and closed it, jammed the door, and ray shielded it off. He kept trying to sence if Ventress had been sucked into space or not. He opened the door and threw his lightsabers a specific panel it closed the window, he used the force to get his sabers back and saw Ventress get picked up by a Hyena Bomber, he destroyed the door controls and jammed the ones on the other side thinking she would come back seeing that she went into hyper space he them realised he trapped him and himself....so he worked up a powerful force repulse and blew the door apart and went to the hanger and piloted their starfighters back to the nearest Republic system and reported the incedent to the Jedi Masters on Coruscant through the Republic outpost's communications. Second Battle of Geonosis Lenn did not fight in this battle either, but he again heard of some of his friends being slaughtered and even infected by those horrable brain worms this made him want to go there but was not allowed by the Council. Battle of Kamino The battle of kamino was missed by Lenn he was on Naboo at the moment he didn't here about it until after it had taken place he was glad that the cloning facilities had survived! Misson on Ice Burg Three as soon as Lenn heard about this battle he had a feeling he would be in it and sure enough the Council sent him he soon found himself right above ice berg three his snow suit kept him warm thankfully he was helping Jedi Master Plo Koon in this battle he set down and jumped out of the Gunship he and Plo Koon went into the Republic out post and Plo Koon then welcomed him and told him the status of the planet, just after he had gotten through the status we both heard a loud noise and the base shook we were sure that it was the Seperatists and sure enough it was and the out post door was soon open and Lenn was soon slicing droids to pieces one actually came up behind him and near blew his head off but Lenn senced the droid and sliced him up...we soon finished the droids off and saw that a fighter was coming unsure about who it was Lenn went to get a closer look through his binoculars he soon found out it was General Grevious! Lenn and Plo soon found their selves in a furocious combat battle Grevious getting the advantage then the two Jedis getting the advantage Grevious soon knocked Lenn's two sabers out of his hands and picked him up by the throat threw him on the ground and stepped on him threatening to kill him this hurt Lenn so bad that he couldn't move Plo then threw down his lightsaber and Lenn found strength through the force and forced his saber too his and cut Grevious's legs off! Grevious fell to the ground and growled Lenn then tried to stop him from moving but Grevious again hit him then escaped Lenn and Plo then went back to the base and Lenn was patched up he had two broken ribs! He healed up quick and helped finish the battle then returned to Coruscant to learn that he was getting the title Jedi Master!!!!! Battle of Umbara The Battle of Umbara Lenn did fight in but only in the first part and missed out on the action. But he did get the reports from the clones about the mysterious Pong Krell Skirmish on Carlac Skirmish on Carlac was a COLD battle Lenn never did like the cold...but he got over it...Lenn served several frozen days on this planet in a cave to be exact he was riding his speeder when it ran outta fuel, and Clones eventually found him, he survived by hunting things like gundarks what a struggle it was, there was also a near by lake surrounded by death watch but that wasn't a problem. When the newly promoted Jedi Master was in that cave a battle did happen between him and the death watch how else could the clones find him by the light from the bullets! Lenn was in the cave when he got hungry and he thought he'd hunt he then found a new section of the cave "hmm intersting" ,he said he then went in and little did he know there was trouble in that part he was walking and walking and the cave soon was pitch black he then took out his lightsaber for light and walked a bit further he then stopped because he thought he heard some thing looked behind him and saw there was nothing there and kept walking then he senced some thing coming up behind him... and he swung his light saber back and deheaded an angry gundark... he then took it for food. Later he realised he needed water and looked out the cave and saw a lake near by only trouble was it hard death watch near it...he thought not a problem so he went little did he know there was a Death Watch General! He walked up to them and said I need water... they then said "This is our territory Jedi get out!" Lenn refused and then saw the General he then was attack by the Death Watch squad. he had gotten one of his sabers knocked out of his hand so he used the other one to chop the death watch...he then finished all but one death watch off -the death watch general Lenn then engaged in a full out combat with the General and as the General twisted Lenn's right arm causing him to drop his saber he remembered his saber that he had dropped earlier he forced it to his left hand and chopped the General in half! Lenn had won! The clones in a gunship saw this combat and landed right before Lenn finished the General and Lenn was saved!!!! Third Battle of Feluica Lenn was in the First, Second, and half of the Third battles of Felucia he was called to the Council and given very specific orders. Larcon Legion/Gold Legion War Lenn was in Larcon Legion of course he fought in this war, Master Steve and Leshaak Larcon were head to head although it was a "tie" to Lenn it felt like his squad was winning. Mustafar Bombing Lenn was not in the mustafar bombing, he was glad he wasn't that would have killed him he was sorry for all the loss of clones...but he still didn't get a good feeling around them. Order 66 Lenn went on an alone mission without clones he just missed this terrible happening, he heard about it from Bail Organa and Master Yoda and went into hiding fast! In 18 ABY he was discovered hiding on the planet Dantooine but luckily escaped and in 20 ABY traveled to Alderaan and found out the Death Star was coming from his R2 unit then he flew away before destruction and........ Hiding In 21 ABY Lenn hid on the planet Kashyyyk in its dense forests although Kashyyyk was Imperial he was never found he was faced by many disturbing creatures who nevered showed mercy if they did attack him. Death In 63 ABY he was one with the force never to be seen again at least not alive but he appeared to many jedis in the new era (the incoming trilogy) Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Category:Republic Lenn Hatchseeker Category:Member Category:Jedi Master Category:Class Rank:Deck Officer Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Bounty Hunter Category:ARC Trooper Category:Blademaster Category:Duelist Category:Elite Duelist Category:Jedi Sentinel Category:Sentinel Category:Trooper Category:Hero of the 104th Category:Hero of Umbara Category:Jedi Battle Class